Every Time You Go Away
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Takes place in Season 10, where Rachel plans to go to Paris to start a new life and a new career
1. No Matter What I Choose

Author's Note: This is a re-write of the original.

**No Matter What I Choose**

Summary: Takes place in Season 10, where Rachel plans to go to Paris to start a new life and a new career

Rachel opened the door to Central Perk, and sat down on the bright orange couch, in a complete and total daze. This was a dream come true, and was something that she deserved, and was something that she worked long and hard for. "Paris", Rachel thought to herself. She was asked to go and work for the Ralph Lauren Europe division. It meant a substantial pay increase as well as the fact that she would be working with some of the most recognized names in the fashion industry. But the timing was horrible, as she and Ross had just gotten back together and had a beautiful daughter together. How could she just leave everything and everybody she knew, behind?

But also she knew that an opportunity like this does not come by every day, and it was too good of an opportunity to just let slip by. She knew what she had to do, and she knew that she had to be true to her heart, even if it meant breaking the hearts of those closest to her. She knew that this should be the happiest day of her life, as her career in the fashion industry was about to take a major boost, but inside this was just killing her. How can she just leave behind everything and everybody she loves? The people who were there to pick her help when she fell, lent a shoulder when she needed to cry, and lent an ear when she needed to talk. How can she just leave all of that behind?

Also how can she just uproot Emma from the only life she ever knew and how can she just take her from her father? "If they're really your friends, they'll support you no matter what", she told herself. But there was a little voice in the back of her head that said "They'll support you, just because they ARE your friends. They'll never tell you how they really feel". Rachel tried to weigh the pros and cons of such a drastic change. One one hand, she will be working with some of the top designers in the industry, but on the other hand, it meant moving to Paris. But then again, this is PARIS. Rachel sighed, knowing that she would be able to send Emma to some of the best schools and start saving for collage. But was all of that worth what she would be losing?

"I owe this to myself", Rachel said, "But I also owe it to be with friends and family". Rachel shook her head, as she tried to decided what to do and kept saying "This is Paris. You worked too hard and you owe this to yourself", to herself over and over again, as if looking for some self-approval. But 8,000 miles is a long way to be apart from her friends and family. Rachel sighed, knowing that no matter what she chooses, she will be giving up something else

Monica was cooking hamburger helper, trying to fight off Joey as Ross, Phoebe, and Chandler are watching TV. "I'm hungry", Joey whined and Monica said dinner would be in another hour. "That long", he whined as he was looking over Monica's shoulder, as she was cooking. "Get out of my kitchen and leave me alone". Monica growled as she pushed Joey out of the way. Joey grabbed a bowl and started to eat the sauce as Monica frowned and said "Don't eat the sauce, Joey".

Joey placed the empty bowl on the counter and Monica said that was supposed to be their supper. "So, just open another package of sauce mix", Joey said as Monica grabbed the empty bowl with a grunt and replied the Hamburger Helper only had one package of sauce mix. "And how is that my fault", Joey replied as he was going thru the refrigerator. "That does it", Monica exclaimed as she grabbed Joey's hand, marching him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Rachel came in, and gathered everybody to the dining room table, saying she needed to talk about something important. "What's going on", Monica asked as they all sit down, looking at Rachel. "Ok", she began, "I have been offered a great promotion within Ralph Lauren". Everybody congratulates her and she says "The money is great, and this is an opportunity that I cannot simply let slip by". Monica smiles and says "Of course not. You worked hard and paid your dues, and you deserve this". Ross hugged Rachel and said "This is so great, and I am so very proud of you"

Rachel sighed and said "There's just one tiny, little catch". Ross look at her and said "What's that". Rachel replied that if she wanted the job, she would have to go to Paris. Everybody looked at her, stunned and Joey asked "Paris, Texas"? Rachel rolled her eyes and said "Yes, I have to go to Paris, Texas". Joey smiled and said "Good... because for a minute, I thought you were going to say you had to go to Paris, France". Ross asked "Why do you have to go to Paris? Is this like a once-a-week type thing"?

Ross had to take a few seconds to let everything sink in, as Joey said "Relax, Paris Texas is not really all that far". Everybody stares at Joey and he is in deep thought and said "Ohhh... you're really going to France, aren't you". Ross ignores Joey and said "Sweetie, what are you going to tell that". Rachel didn't say a word, as her eye's said it all and Ross said "You already told them yes, didn't you". Phoebe protested and said "What? You already told them yes".

Rachel nodded, saying she will leave in another month. Monica hugs Rachel, saying how happy she is for her as Ross just sits there, not believing what is happening. He wants to be happy for her, as she worked hard and deserved this, but he couldn't help feeling that he also wanted her in New York as well. "Where does this leave us", Ross said as he finally broke the silence. Rachel went over to Ross and said "There will always be us, and that will not change things. This is just something that I have to do... for me. Besides it's not like you will never see me again. They'll fly me here one month and fly you out the next... anything we need, they'll work with us"

"Ross", Rachel pleaded, "Please say you're ok with this. I really wish you could be happy for me". As they hug, Ross says "I am happy for you" and then silently mouths "No, I'm not". Rachel leaves, saying she needed to take care of some things. "I can't believe she's leaving", Phoebe said. Monica nodded and said "I know and this is hard for me as well and she's like a sister to me, but Rachel has always been there for each and every one of us, now it's our turn to be there for her".


	2. A Reason To Stay

**A Reason To Stay**

It was a few days later, as Rachel was writing a formal letter of acceptance when Phoebe knocked on the door, and could see that Rachel had been crying. "Oh, what's wrong honey", Phoebe consoled as she hugged her friend. "What makes you think something is wrong", Rachel asked, as she was crying, "Everything's fine". Phoebe hands her a tissue and said "Well, happy people don't usually cry". Rachel shook her head and said "Really, I'm fine... could you hand me another tissue" as she started to cry again.

As they sat down on the sofa, Rachel said she was having second thoughts about going to Europe and Phoebe asked if Ross said anything, but she just shook her head and said "I am the most selfish person in the world. I was only thinking about myself and not about how this would affect those around me". Phoebe sternly replied "You listen to me Rachel Karen Green, you are not selfish. You are one of the most giving and generous people I have know, in like all my lives. You have worked too hard to just let an opportunity like this pass you by. Trust me, if you don't do this, you will be wondering "what if" for the rest of your life"

"I know what you're saying makes sense", Rachel said, "But it's just more complicated than all of that. What about Emma? How can I just uproot her and take her away from her father". Phoebe replied that Ross, Emma, and Rachel would all be fine and said "You owe this to yourself and you should take advantage of this". Phoebe gave Rachel her jacket and said "Ok, I'm getting you out of here, sweetie. We're going to run and get Monica, and we're having a night out". "Thanks, Pheebs but I really need to talk to Ross", Rachel responded as Phoebe said "Ross will still be here, when we get back. But you really need to get away for a while". Rachel nodded as she put on her jacket, as they walk out of the apartment.

It was the next day, as Rachel was finishing writing the letter of acceptance, saying she will report in Paris the following month. Besides the birth of her daughter, this was the best thing to happen to her, but she could not help feeling guilty over leaving her friends and it felt like she was choosing her career over them. She remembered when she first came to New York City, she was this selfish and spoiled girl who thought everybody should drop what they were doing, and tend to her. She thought about just how far she had come since that day, and how none of that would have been possible without the love and support of those around her. She thought about Ross and for 10 years how they were on and off again, and kept hoping they would be on again, but this time, it would be forever. She thought about Emma and how hard it would be for Ross, and herself as well.

Meanwhile at Monica and Chandler's apartment, Ross burst in and gathered them to the dining room table. "What's up, man", Chandler asked as they all sat down and Ross said "Ok, the only reason Rachel is going to Paris is because she doesn't think there is a reason to stay" Monica explained that Rachel was following her heart, and they needed to support her, no matter what. "Rachel doesn't know what she wants wants", Ross informed, "She thinks there is not a reason to stay in New York. Well, I'll give her a reason to stay"

Ross reached into his jacket and pulled out a box that contained a beautiful diamond ring. "You're going to ask her to marry you? That's so cool", Chandler said with a smile. Monica turned to Chandler and in her "Monica Voice" shrieked "Don't encourage him, sweetie". Then she turned to Ross and asked him not to do that and not to make this any harder than it already is. "I love Rachel and can't live without her. I'm so stupid for realizing this now. We're meant to be together, and dammit, we will be"

"Please don't do this. Think about what you're doing", Monica plead to Ross. "I love her and was going to propose eventually. I figure this was as good a time as any", Ross stated. Phoebe entered the apartment, saw the ring and as she hugged Ross, asked him "So, who's the lucky girl". Monica said that Ross was going to propose to Rachel, hoping to get her to stay. "Oh yea", Phoebe exclaimed with excitement, "Do you think it will work"?

"I think this is a bad idea and Rachel will see right thru it", Monica said. "But look who you married", Phoebe said, pointing at Chandler, who glared, not amused at being the butt of her joke and said "Thanks for the pep talk, Pheebs". Monica walked over to Ross and said "I know this has to be very hard for you, and it's hard on us too. But it has to be equally hard on Rachel. This is not an easy decision for her, Ross. But this is something she has worked long and hard for. Please don't take this away from her. Promise me you won't do this". Ross promised, and then left the apartment.

Rachel was busy, putting important papers and files into boxes, to be shipped to Paris when Ross entered. "You got a second", Ross said with a hint of seriousness in his voice. "Sure", Rachel said as she sat down on the sofa, just when Monica came barging in and said "Ross, can I see you out in the hall"? Ross said "No, I have to do something". Monica shook her head, mumbling that it was a bad idea.

"Rachel", Ross said, "I love you and I should have done this a whole lot sooner". Ross got down on one knee, holding the ring and said "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me"


	3. Final Goodbye

**Final Goodbye**

Rachel stares at the ring, as she sat down in stunned silence. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever laid her eyes on, and the sparkle in the ring, seemed to match the sparkle in Ross' eye. "I am so incredibly in love with you, and so incredibly lost without you". Rachel knelt down next to Ross, the tears beginning to show in her eyes, as he continued "Ever since the 9th grade I have loved you, and could not possibly know how to live without you. Please say you'll stay with me". Rachel smiled and said "Ross, sweetie, this is a very beautiful ring, and I do love you. I love you so very very much. But...". Ross nodded as he got up, put the ring back in his pocket and said "Yeah, ok".

"Ross", Rachel said softly as Ross turned to leave, saying he had errands that needed to be done but Rachel blocked his exit, took his hand and said "Sweetie, we can't let you leave like this" and took him back to the living room, as they both sat down on the sofa. "Ross, I do love you and hope you know that", Rachel said as Ross nodded lightly and said "I know". Rachel reached out and held his hand and said "And I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you". Ross looked up at her, and said "I know that, too" Rachel smiled sweetly and said "And it's not like you'll never see me again. They'll fly me out for a few days one month, and they'll fly you out for a few days next month. Anything we need, they'll do". Ross sighed and said that even if that was the case, it still wouldn't be the same. "I just don't want to lose you, Rach", Ross said with his voice cracking. "Sweetie", Rachel said as she hugged him, "You'll never ever, ever lose me. Even though I may be moving away, we're never moving apart and I am never further than your own heart".

Rachel was finishing packing the final box as Monica walked in and said "I still can't believe this. How can you not be here anymore" Monica looked at the empty apartment, and tried to stop herself from crying when Rachel said "Stop that right now. We're not going to have any tears". Then Rachel herself started to cry and said "Now look what you made me do", as they hugged each other. "Listen, when I am gone, you're in charge of the other yo-yos, and please keep a special eye out for Ross. I don't think he's handling this as well", Rachel said as Monica nodded and said ok. "You're the best friend anybody could ask for", Rachel said as they hugged again, crying again.

"What are you going to do with all of your stuff", Monica asked as Rachel said she'll be taking some clothes and a few necessities as everything else would be handled by professionals. "Just think", Monica said, "In 24 hours you'll be on your way to Paris". Rachel nodded, saying none of this felt or seemed real and Monica said that she made reservations for everybody at The Plaza for the evening. Monica grabbed a marker and help Rachel start to label some of the boxes.

Later on, everybody was present at Rachel's apartment getting ready to go to The Plaza for one last dinner out. One by one, everybody hugs Rachel, offering her best wishes and she says "Do we have a few minutes" and Monica said yes and Rachel turned to Ross and said "Honey, can I talk with you" Rachel asked as Ross followed her to the bedroom as they sat down on the foot of the bed, in complete silence. Rachel finally broke the silence and said "I just wanted to make sure you were ok". Ross sighed and said "What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that I am happy about this? Do you want me to say that I'm glad? Ok, I'm happy"

"But you're not, are you" Rachel asked, trying to get Ross to be honest at least with himself, if nobody else. Ross' voice started to crack and he said "This is killing me Rachel. I am so happy for you and you deserve this, but this is killing me. I can't say goodbye to you". Rachel took Ross' trembling hands into her own and said "Then don't say goodbye. Let's say until we meet again. Ross, you make it sound like you'll never see me again, but you will. You'll see me so much you'll be sick of me".

Later on, everybody is enjoying dinner and drinks at The Plaza. Phoebe hands Rachel a package and she opens it to find a portable DVD player. "That's gonna be a long flight and thought you may want to have something to do". Rachel thanks Phoebe for the gift as they all join a toast, wishing Rachel much luck and success. As the night wore on, Rachel suggested they all go back home, and thanked everybody for a wonderful evening.

They all went back to Ross' apartment for some coffee, and one-by-one, everybody left until it was just Ross and Rachel. "Ross, did you want me to stay tonight"? Rachel asked as Ross replied that would be awkward, seeing as she was leaving the next day, but Rachel said she wanted one last night with him. They went back to Rachel's room and closed the door. The next morning, Ross could hear the sound of a car honking and saw that Rachel was gone, and on the pillow where she slept there was a note that read "Ross, I love you and always will"

**All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye**

Rachel is standing outside a waiting taxi and with tears streaming down her face, takes one last look at the apartment, before putting her bags in, and getting in as the taxi drives off.

**But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die**

Ross still has the note in his hand and breaks down crying, angry that Rachel did not even wake him up, to at least say goodbye. There was a knock on the door and Ross ran to the door, hoping to see Rachel, but instead saw Phoebe. Phoebe saw the note and saw her friend break down right in front of her, and her heart went out to him and she tried to comfort him as best as she could, but the only person who could heal his heart was gone.

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

Ross and Phoebe run as fast as they can to Phoebe's taxi, in a rush to catch up with Rachel. "What are you going to say to her", Rachel asked and Ross said "I dunno, I'm making this up as I go along". Phoebe turned to Ross and said "You call that a _plan_". Ross asked what he should do and Phoebe said "I dunno, just make something up as you go along"

**Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

Ross desperately tries to call Rachel on her cell phone, but just got her voice mail and pleaded "Rachel, please don't get on that plane. I love you"

**There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing**

**Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring**

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

Ross and Phoebe finally arrive at the airport and she drops him off at the curb, telling him to find Rachel, while she goes to park the car

**Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way**

The airport is crowded as Ross tries to make his way thru a sea of people and Phoebe catches up to him and says "Did you find her yet", and Ross said he couldn't see her. "It's too crowded, we'll never find her" and Phoebe said "Not with that attitude Mr. Glass-Half-Empty, now MOVE ASS" as she grabbed his arm, forcing their way thru the crowd.

**Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say**

"There she is", Phoebe said as she pointed to the distance, but due to a swarm of people, they could not make their way and by the time they got to the ticket counter, she was already gone. "It's no use", Ross said and Phoebe said "Like hell it's not". Phoebe shouted at the top her her lungs "RACHEL" causing everybody to stare, as Rachel came running, as Phoebe stepped aside to give them some privacy and Rachel said to Ross "Why are you here? What's going on...you're starting to freak me out".

"I love you so very much, please don't get on that plane", Ross begged. Rachel said, as she started to cry "Ross, we've already been thru this. I have to go". Ross grabbed her hand and said "No you don't". Rachel gently stroked Ross' face and said "I love you more than you'll ever know... but yes, I have to go. This is hard for me Ross, and please don't make this any harder

**Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

Rachel kisses Ross and says "I love you, Ross and you know that. I'll call you when I land. I promise" Ross smiles and says, "Well I see your mind is made up and mine is too". Rachel asked what he meant by that, as he walked to a counter, gave the agent his credit card and said "I'll take a one-way ticket to Paris, please". Rachel ran to the counter, dragging Ross away and Ross said "If you can't stay here, then neither can I".

Rachel said "No Ross, you belong here. You're friends and family are here. You can't just leave them". Ross glared angrily and said "Why not? You are. I belong where you belong. I belong with you" Rachel tried her best not to cry, but could not hold it in and started sobbing and said "Ross, I do love you and never wanted to hurt you". As they hugged Rachel asked Ross if he would get her a soda.

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

Ross and Phoebe went to get the soda, but when they came back, Rachel was not there and Ross watched in tears as thru the window, he saw the plane taxi from the runway. Phoebe went over and just hugged him as he cried for what seemed like the longest time. The gate agent came to Ross with a note, saying for him to give it to Rachel

"Ross, I am so sorry, I am so sorry for everything and hope in time, you will understand. Love always, Rachel"

**And I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

Ross sat down on the bench, lost in his thoughts as Phoebe handed him some water and sat down next to him. After a few minutes, she gently tugged on his sleeve, motioning for them to leave. Ross and Phoebe were leaving the airport, not believing what had just happened. Ross waited by the terminal as Phoebe went to get the taxi and a few minutes later, she pulls up to the door. "Ross", Phoebe said as she opened the door, "I am so very sorry". The tears started to form in Ross' eyes again and he tries to stifle the sobs he feels building up. "I can't believe she's actually gone. I thought for sure she would have stayed", Ross lamented as he got inside the taxi. As they drove back, Phoebe asked if Ross wanted any company, but he just shook his head, saying he wanted to be alone. They pulled up to Ross apartment and she let Ross out, telling him to call her if he needed anything and drove off. Ross looked up at the window, hoping to see Rachel there, as he had so many times in the past. He walked up the stairs, and opened the door, staring at an empty apartment.

Meanwhile on the airplane, Rachel wasn't doing much better knowing how bad she hurt the only man she truly loved. She looked at her daughter who was sitting next to her, fast asleep. She reached for the phone and called her mother and said "Mom, I'm doing the right thing, aren't I"?, Rachel asked looking for a sign of approval. Her mother said "Of course you are, sweetie. I know how hard this must be for you, but there comes a time when you have to put your own life and goals first. There's nothing wrong with that".

"I guess", Rachel sighed, "But you didn't see how Ross acted. He looked so crushed and devastated". Her mother was sympathetic and said "He'll be ok. I promise. You and Ross are so much alike, in so many ways. You're both strong-willed, intelligent, independent, you both know what you want, and know how to get it. I wish I could be as strong and brave as you are"

Monica and Chandler were reading the paper when Phoebe entered. "What happened", Monica shrieked in her trademark high-pitched voice. Phoebe said that she and Ross went to the airport to try and convince Rachel to stay, but she got on the plane anyway. "I'll go see if he's ok", Monica said. "He will be", Phoebe said, "He just needs some time by himself right now". Monica said she can't believe that Rachel actually left and didn't understand why she could just leave them all.

The clock on the nightstand read 2am and Ross lay in bed, but could not sleep. All he could think about was Rachel and how his heart was breaking. The phone rang, and Ross went to answer it, wondering who could be calling in the middle of the night. "Hello"? Ross heard a familiar voice on the other end of the phone "Ross, did I wake you", Rachel asked. Ross cleared his throat and said no, he was just laying down, but was not sleeping

"The plane just landed and I'm about to go thru customs. I wanted to say I am so sorry about how I left things between us. I love you so very very much and this was the hardest thing I have ever had to do". Ross didn't answer and Rachel said "Are you there"? Ross tried to choke back the tears and said "I love you too, Rachel. Ever since the first time I saw you, I loved you and that will never stop"

The sun had not even risen, as Ross was standing at the docks, looking at the reflection of the moon on the ocean water. "Rachel is right across the ocean", Ross thought to himself as he leaned on an old brick wall, watching the tide roll in. In his heart, he knew this was for the best, but at the same time, wished everything could stay the same. He stayed there for some time, watching as the first rays of morning light started to arise.

"Hey buddy"! Ross looked up and saw a man wearing a hardhat walk up to him and said "I'm sorry buddy, but we're about to start construction work here". Ross nodded and decided it was time to go back to the apartment. He walked in his apartment to find Monica there waiting for him and she immediately went to him and started to hug him, asking if he was ok. Ross nodded, saying he was OK and Monica grabbed him by the collar and shouted "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"

Ross said he just needed to clear his head and to try to put everything in perspective. Monica released her grip and nodded, saying both of them needed to move on. Ross looked at his sister and said "But what if I don't want to move on?


	4. Gone

**Gone**

It was a little under a month, since Rachel had said goodbye and headed off for Paris. She had gone to start a new career and a new chapter in her life, and ever since that dreadful day, Ross had never been the same. He had been slipping in and out of depression and although the gang had tried to do everything to keep his spirits up, he was slowly slipping away from them. Gone was the smile from his face and the zest in his life. Gone were the playful jokes and teasing. Gone were the stories of dinosaurs and science, which he used to love to talk about. None of those things seemed to matter any more.

He wanted nothing more than to be angry at Rachel for causing him to much pain and heart-ache, and that would have been easy, if he didn't love her so much. He would often lock himself in his apartment, not answering the door or phone. Monica tried to do what she could to coax him out of the apartment and to face life again, but to Ross there was no point if Rachel was not there to face life with him. Sometimes he wouldn't even go to work, which was very out of character for him.

It was on a Thursday about 11am and Ross heard loud banging on the door. He got out of bed, with a half-bottle of tequila in his hand looked thru the peep-hole and saw Monica, Phoebe and Chandler looking worried. "Guys", Ross said, his speech slurred, "Come back later". Monica banged on the door louder and said that if he didn't open it, she would have Joey knock it down. Ross finally relented and opened the door as Monica looked at him. He was pale and had not shaven in days. She took the bottle of booze from his hand and just hugged him, telling him everything would be ok.

"Guys", Ross said, "I appreciate the concern, but I'm ok". Phoebe shook her head and said "You call this ok? You're apartment's a mess and you're drunk". Monica started to gather some clothes that was strewn about and put them in the washer and Ross said he just wanted to be alone for a while. "No", Chandler said sternly. "You need to snap out of this", he continued. Phoebe suggested that he shave and she'll take him to a movie or concert

"NO", Ross said, "I just want to be alone. I love you guys and appreciate your concern, but please just leave me the hell alone". The tone and anger in his voice took them by surprise as Monica shook her head and walked to the door and said "If you want to talk, you know where we are. But we're not going to stand by and watch you self-destruct". Phoebe protested as Monica said that if Ross wanted to talk, he would, but for right now, to just give him some space.

"I want Ross back", Phoebe said, "I miss the old Ross and actually miss his boring stories". Monica said "I know and I do too, and he'll come back around"


	5. JeanPaul

**Jean-Paul**

It was a week later, and Rachel was sitting at her desk, high on the 23rd floor, attending to a stack of papers that demanded her attention. She paused to walk over to the window, and take a look outside. Traffic on the highway, was congested, as it always was, regardless of time of day or night. Couples were walking and picnicking at the park, and she sighed and wondered what everybody else was doing in New York City. Not a day goes by, that she does not think about them, and what they were doing, that very second. She was so busy with her work, and getting settled in, that she didn't even have time to call.

But in two more weeks, she would be going back, to surprise and visit them, and wanted so bad to tell them, but opted to remain a secret and surprise. She was still at the window, looking outside when somebody behind her said "Madame Raquel"? Rachel turned around and say her assistant, Jean-Paul. "What can I do for you Jean-Paul"? Jean-Paul reminded Rachel of her meeting with Mr. Stevens from the London office and Rachel said "Oh my god, I completely forgot". Rachel grabbed her jacket and they headed for the elevator, and got in a waiting taxi. Rachel hated and dreaded these lunch meetings as they absolutely bored her to tears.

Rachel was still trying to adjust to life in Paris, which at times proved challenging. "Where to"? The taxi driver said in a heavy French accent. Rachel, trying to impress Jean-Paul with how well she was learning French said "Dormirez-vous avec moi". Jean-Paul's eyes grew wide and whispered "You just asked him if he wanted to sleep with you" Rachel laughed and replied "No wonder I got such great service at Chez Pierre"

Jean-Paul was a lifelong native of Paris and was thrilled to be working in the fashion industry, even if he was just an assistant. Rachel liked him from the moment they were introduced and he reminded her a lot of herself when she was younger and just getting started in fashion. She loved his zany sense of humor and well as his work ethics. He would show Rachel around the city and was teaching her French, which at times, proved to be quite a challenge.

The arrive at the restaurant, as the maitre'd shows them to Mr. Steven's table and provides them with menus "Miss Green, I am Randolph Stevens, head of London Marketing, and this is my assistant, Samuel". They greet each other and sit down, making small talk. Rachel glances at the menu and says "This looks good". Jean-Paul looks at where she was pointing and says "Madam Raquel, why don't you try something else, I'm not sure you would like that"

"I'm sure I'll love it", Rachel said as Jean-Paul chuckled and said "Do you even know what that is"? Rachel smirked and said "Yes, Mr. Smarty-Pants, and that's what I'll have". Jean-Paul shrugged as the waiter came by to take their orders as Rachel and Mr. Stevens discuss business. About half-an-hour passes as the waiter arrives with wine and food as they all eat. "How it is", Jean-Paul asked Rachel who nodded, saying she loved it.

Jean-Paul smiled, impressed and said " I don't know of too many Americans who like calf tongue". "Tongue"?, Rachel shrieked, "I'm eating TONGUE"? Jean-Paul was amused and said "You said you knew what is was" and Rachel replied that Jean-Paul have known better than that and try to warn her. "I DID warn you", Jean-Paul retorted. "Well, I can't eat this now", Rachel sighed as Jean-Paul said "Would you feel better if I told you it was pork"?, and Rachel said "That would make me feel so much better".

Jean-Paul took a sip of wine as Rachel looked at her plate, looked at Jean-Paul and said "It's not pork, is it"? Jean-Paul smiled and said "No it's tongue". Rachel asked why Jean-Paul would say it was pork and Jean-Paul replied that he never said it was, only if Rachel would feel better if he told her it was pork. Later that night Rachel was at her apartment when there was a knock on the door and Rachel opened the door to find Jean-Paul. "Jean-Paul, what are you doing here", Rachel asked as she invited him inside. Jean-Paul said he felt bad about lunch and Rachel laughed, saying that was OK. "Are you hungry", Jean-Paul asked and Rachel smirked and replied "It's not tongue, is it"? Jean-Paul handed her a McDonald's bag.

"Oh God I love you", Rachel said as she took the bag and Jean-Paul looked confused and said "How can you love me? We have only known each other for 2 weeks". Rachel explained that was just an expression. Rachel went to check her mail and was shocked and surprised to find a letter from Mark, saying he would be in Paris next month and would love to see her. "Madam Raquel", Jean-Paul said, "Are you not hungry"?

They ate and talked about New York and Jean-Paul's family, and Jean-Paul said he would love to go to New York, as he had never been to America. Rachel began to see Jean-Paul a whole different way, and all of the sudden realized she was attracted to him. "Madam Raquel", Jean-Paul said, It's getting late". Rachel told him to just call her Rachel and not "Madam Raquel". They talk until well into the morning hours, before saying goodnight.


	6. New Directions

**New Directions**

Ross turned the knob, and entered the darkened apartment. He flipped the light switch on, and tossed his briefcase on the sofa, rubbing his eyes. Little by little, he was getting out and facing life again and had been over to Monica's house, at her request, as she fixed a huge meal. Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe were all over, and they were trying to make sure Ross was ok, and he assured them that he was, but Phoebe remained unconvinced. 'It's ok to be depressed and sad... but don't let it drag you down. Eventually the sun will shine again', Phoebe said. It's been one-and-a-half months, since Rachel and Emma left for Paris, and Ross was trying his hardest to get on with his life. He picked up more classes to teach, trying to keep himself busy, so he wouldn't have time to think about Rachel or miss her. Ross wondered why she didn't at least try to call. No doubt she was having the time of her life, in the City of Love, and Ross was just a distant memory.

Ross went over to the sofa, opened the briefcase and obtained some term papers that needed to be graded. He turned on the TV, for background noise and headed for the table. He looked up and on the cabinet, there was a nearly-empty bottle of wine, sitting there. It was the wine that Ross and Rachel shared, during her last night in New York City, and Ross didn't have the heart to throw it away... like he needed some kind of physical reminder of that last night with her, and how great it was. Ross decided he wasn't in the mood to grade the term papers, and just left them on the table and plopped down on his recliner, changing the channel to watch Conan O'Brian, but was fast asleep before the first commercial break.

Ross' phone rang, about 10am as he got up and groggily went to answer it. 'Hello' he answered and a familiar voice said 'Ross, sweetie are you doing ok'. Ross took a few seconds to collect his thoughts and replied 'Yeah, I guess, How's Paris'. Rachel sighed and said 'Paris is ok. Anyway, I just wanted to call you and tell you hello and that I have something for you'. Right at that second, there was a knock at the door, and Ross rolled his eyes in annoyance, and went to answer it, to see Rachel and Emma standing there.

He reached out hugging her in a tight embrace, as she stroked the back of his head and whispered 'You look awful'. Ross chuckled as they were still hugging and said 'So that's why you're not a motivational speaker'. After several minutes, they go inside and close the door. Ross reached for the phone and said 'Let's call Phoebe and Mon'. Rachel smiled as she took the phone from her hands and said 'We will, in a bit. Right now, I just want to be with you and nobody else'

'So, seriously, how are you doing', Rachel asked. Ross shrugged and said 'Ok, I guess'. Rachel looked at him, reaching out soothingly held his hand and said 'Ross, you don't look ok, honey'. Ross sighed and said 'Well, I've been better... but I'm doing ok'. Rachel nodded and said 'I am so very sorry, Ross. I never meant to put you thru all of this'. Ross smiled and said 'I just want you to be happy, Rachel'. She smiled and said 'Watch this'. As she picked up Emma as both Ross and Rachel got on the floor, as Ross watched in pure amazement, as Emma was trying to walk 'Oh my God, she's walking' Ross exclaimed, as Rachel was barely able to contain her own excitement as they watch Emma take a few steps, and walked towards her dad, as her mom supported her. 'So are.. are you back, to stay', Ross asked and Rachel could only offer a sad smile and said 'No, I'm only back for a few days. I gotta fly back to Paris next Tuesday'.

_Time Lapse_

Everybody was over at Monica and Chandler's house, enjoying an evening of dinner and talking. 'Guess what', Phoebe exclaimed and everybody turned to her and she continued 'Mike and I are getting a house'. Everybody congratulated her asking her about it and she said 'It's this gorgeous house over in Queens'. Rachel asked when they were moving, and she said they were going to move within the next month. 'Guess what, I have news too. I have a new agent'. Rachel smiled and said 'That's so great, Joey'. Joey looked at everybody, and said 'Yeah, but it will mean having to move to Hollywood'.

Everybody looked at him in shock and Mike said 'Hollywood'? Joey nodded and said 'Yeah, but if I want to be an actor, I need to go where the work is'. Ross looked at Joey and said 'Wow. That's a pretty big step, but I know you'll do just fine'. That's when it hit that everybody was moving on with their lives, going into new directions, and Ross was still at the same apartment, doing the same thing. 'Are you ok, Ross', his sister asked, as he snapped out of his daydreaming and he nodded. 'Man, I'm sorry Ross', Joey asked as Ross chuckled and said 'Sorry for what'. Joey said that everybody was moving, and Ross would be by himself.

'It's cool. I'll be pretty busy with new classes, and new students'. Rachel looked at him and said 'Sweetie, don't do this. It's ok if you're upset'. Ross chuckled nervously and said 'Who has time to be upset? I'll have a jam-packed schedule'. Monica said they would make time for each other, and said he and Chandler could hang out and watch Monday Night Football, and she and Ross would hang out on weekends

'Listen, I appreciate your concerns, but you each have your own life to think of... it's cool. Honest', Ross said. 'Well it's getting late, and I'm sure these guys would like to go to bed', Rachel said after they had cleaned the dining room and kitchen and said goodbye and headed back to Ross' apartment, with Emma fast asleep in the back seat. 'Ok Ross, talk to me', Rachel insisted and he just sighed and said 'I told you, everything is fine'. She pulled the car over to the side of the road and said 'No. You're not doing this with me, dammit. I want you to talk to me'

'It's just that everybody else is moving on. Joey's going to Hollywood... Phoebe is getting a house... You have your career to think about, and I'm still stuck in the same place, doing the same thing'. Rachel reached over, kissed him and said 'I know everything is changing fast, but change doesn't have to be a bad thing, Ross'. Ross nodded and said 'I know, but I'm going to miss having Joey, Mike and Phoebe in the same building. I'm going to miss you... I mean you haven't even gone back to Paris yet, and I miss you already. Every time you go away, it kills me inside, Rach. I don't know how much more of this I can stand'.

'I have an idea', Rachel said as she called her mother on the cell phone and drove to her house, and dropped Emma off before going back to the apartment. Rachel quickly parked the car, as they made their way up the stairs, kissing all the way and not able to keep their hands to themselves, as they enter the apartment, go to the bedroom, disrobing each other as they did, and closed the door


	7. Goodbye, Again

**Goodbye, again**

It was already well past midnight as Rachel was sleeping soundly in the bed, and Emma was fast asleep in her crib, as well. Ross on the other hand, could not sleep at all and just laid there, watching Rachel sleep. They had all been to dinner with Monica and Chandler at the Plaza earlier in the evening, and Monica insisted they spend the night at their house, so they could all visit before Rachel had to leave again for Paris, the next day. Phoebe and Mike took a break from packing boxes and moving, to visit as well

They talked well into the night, over cheesecake, coffee, and a game of pinochle. Later on, they all gathered in the living room, as Monica was going thru the photo albums. Rachel talked about flying Ross over to Paris in another few months or so, and even though he knew that he would see her again, it didn't make having to say goodbye any easier. If fact, thus would even be harder than the first time.

Ross could not believe that his time with Rachel was almost up, and just seemed to fly by too quickly. In just another 12 short hours, once again they would be at the airport, having to say goodbye again. Just the mere thought of having to say goodbye, brought a lump in his throat. Ross didn't know how much he was capable of taking.. but he knew it wasn't much more. 'It can't possibly get any worse than this', he thought to himself. He tried to push those feelings away, wanting to enjoy the next few hours with Rachel, instead of dreading them, because they were the last few hours, with her.

As if Rachel going back to Paris was not hard enough, now Ross had to deal with the fact that Phoebe and Mike were moving to a house, and Joey was getting ready to leave for Hollywood in a few short months. It seemed as if the gang was breaking up, with each one headed in different directions, each one chasing their own hopes and dreams. Even though Ross knew this day would come, he didn't know it would happen so soon, or all at once. But Ross was still living in the same building, doing the same thing he had done for years, and for the first time in his life, felt as if he had nothing to show for it

The grandfather clock in the living room struck 3am as Rachel woke up and went to check on Emma. She crawled back into bed, snuggled next to Ross and whispered 'What are you doing, still awake'. Ross simply replied that he couldn't sleep, as Rachel rested his head on her shoulder, and whispered 'Ross you really do need to get some sleep, sweetie. We have a long day, in front of us'. She gently ran her fingers thru his hair, trying to get him to relax and about 10 minutes later, Ross was finally able to fall asleep.

It was a few hours later, and the night sky slowly gave way to the light of the morning, as the smell of freshly-brewed coffee filled the house. Rachel got up, got dressed and decided to let Ross sleep as long as she could, and went downstairs to the kitchen and said good morning to Monica and Chandler, who were already up. Rachel grabbed some oranges, and started to peel them, to put them in the juice-machine as Monica took the orange and peeler from her hand and said 'What are you doing? Just sit down, and I'll do this'. She handed Rachel some coffee and told her to just sit down and relax

'What time is your flight', Chandler asked and Rachel replied that it was at 3pm, but she needed to be at the airport 2 hours before-hand. 'It seems that you just got here', Monica commented and Rachel sighed and replied 'Not you too. Like I told Ross last night, I'll be coming back. It's not as if this is forever, and you'll never see me again'. Monica said that she understood, but was going to be hard to have to say goodbye, again.

Chandler asked if they needed a ride to the airport, but Rachel shook her head and said Ross would be taking her. 'How is he holding up', Chandler asked and Rachel said that Ross felt like everything was happening too quick, with her job in Paris, Mike and Phoebe moving, and Joey moving to California. Monica said right now, Ross just needed some time and space to adjust, and he'll be ok. 'I know this is hard on Ross, and hard on you guys, as well. But do you think this easy for me? Do you think having to say goodbye to you guys is something I enjoy doing, because I don't. Each time I think about it, I get sick. Each time I think about what I have to leave behind, it makes me not want to go', Rachel said

'Then don't go. Please don't go, sweetie', Ross begged as he slowly entered the dining room. Rachel looked at Ross and said 'Ross we have already been over this...over and over again. I have to go back, honey'. They all sit down, and enjoy pancakes, bacon and juice, neither one saying a word. Chandler tried to break the tension, by telling a joke, but Monica looked at him and said 'Not right now'.

About an hour later, Rachel went back to the room to finish packing, as Ross could only sit on the bed and watch, with his heart breaking. Rachel could almost sense what Ross was feeling as she put the suitcase down, sat on next to him on the bed and said 'It's not as bad as all this'. Ross looked at Rachel and said 'How can you say that? Knowing that I won't see you, for who knows how long'. Rachel knew she had to be the strong one here and said 'I know it seems like forever, but it's really not and in just a few short months, you'll be going to Paris. The time will just fly by.. you'll see'

Before they knew it, it was time to go to the airport as Monica offered to come and Rachel thanked her, but said she wanted to be with Ross. They all hugged goodbye, as Chandler had to basically peel his wife away from Rachel, and walked them over to the Taxi that Phoebe loaned to Ross, telling him to replace the brake lights when he gets back. 'Ok, let's not make this any harder. I love you guys so very much', Rachel said. They all said one final goodbye as Ross and Rachel get into the car and leave

'Which airport', Ross asked as they headed for the main freeway into the city. 'JFK' ,Rachel quietly responded as Ross got off the main freeway, and headed for the freeway to JFK and about an hour later they arrived at the Air France terminal and Ross pulls over to the curb. He gets out of the car and helps Rachel with her bags and suitcase as they enter the terminal and go thru security and find their way to the gate, and sit down on a bench.

'Ross, you've been quiet all the way here. Are you ok', Rachel asked, Ross looked at her and said 'Do I really have a choice, here'. Rachel reached out and gently held his hand and said 'It's going to be ok, Ross. You're just going to have to believe me. It will be ok'. They just sit there, and about 30 minutes later they announce the flight to Paris and Rachel looked at Ross, hugged him and said 'Ok, we have to go now sweetie'. Ross picks up his daughter, gently kisses her, before handing her to her mother. 'It's only a few more months, Ross' Rachel said forcing a smile as she handed her ticket to the gate agent, before disappearing.

Ross just sat there for the longest time, lost in his thoughts before finally getting up and walking away. As he was walking down a corridor, a young child ran passed him towards another man who was exiting an airplane. He reaches down, and picks the child up as they walk away, and as Ross was watching, for a brief speck in time, he wished that he was that man. Ross left the airport and wondered around the city, trying to clear his head before returning home, and once again, to an empty apartment


	8. Following Dreams

**Following Dreams**

It was the next morning and the sun was already shining brightly and the birds were happily singing in the trees, as the neighborhood kids were riding the bikes up and down the sidewalk like they did every Saturday morning. All Ross could do was just sit on the bed, wondering how he could finally get over Rachel once and for all. He still loved her, but it hurt too much to be without her... like half of his soul was gone, with her.

He came out of his daydream as the telephone rang, but he just sat on his bed letting it ring. Finally the answering machine clicked on and he heard Rachel's voice asking him to pick up the phone. 'Ross, please pick up the phone' she begged. 'Please call me, Ross, You have my number', Rachel said before hanging up the phone. Ross picked up the phone, started to dial but then just set the phone back down again.

About 5 minutes passed and the phone started to ring again. This time Ross picked up the phone as Monica was on the other line saying Rachel called, wanting to know where Ross was. 'Why didn't you pick up the phone when she called', Monica asked. 'Listen I know how hard this is, but please don't punish Rachel'. They spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up and not more than 1 minute later and the phone rang again. Ross picked up to find Rachel on the other end of the line.

'I'm so glad I finally reached you', she said. Ross started to speak, but Rachel cut him off and said 'Let me say what I need to say'. Ross sat on the edge of the bed bed waiting and Rachel replied 'Ross I found somebody'. Ross was in shock and hung his head as tears started to well in his eyes as she continued 'He is so good, loving, and gentle and is so great around Emma'.

He tried to wrap his brain around the fact that not only had Rachel found somebody else, but that Emma would be calling somebody else 'daddy'. Here he was, supporting her and being faithful to her, and she was tossing him aside, like one tosses away an old rag. 'That's great sweetie', Ross replied, trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing miserably. 'He is so great, and it feels like I have known him all my life' she paused before adding the words that tore Ross' heart in half, 'He told me that he loved me and wanted to marry me'

'Wha... what did you say', Ross stammered as Rachel continued and replied 'I didn't give him and answer yet, but I'm going to say yes, when I see him'. Ross didn't reply and Rachel asked 'Are you there, Ross'. Ross choked back the tears and replied 'Yeah... I'm here, Rach'. He could hear background noise and indistinct chatter, and horns honking. 'Ross hang on for a second', as he heard Rachel talking with somebody else, before returning to the phone

'Sorry about that, sweetie' she apologized when she came back to the phone. 'So you really love him, huh', Ross asked and Rachel said 'I do.. very much'. After a few moments of awkward silence Rachel spoke and said 'I know this is for the best, Ross'. Ross didn't think he could bear to listen to any more and a part of him wanted to scream, yell and fight for Rachel, but instead he opted for 'I'm happy for you guys'.

'Hang on for another second' she said as she informed somebody they were going the wrong way. 'I'm sorry, Ross. This cabbie does not know where the hell he's going'. Rachel cleared her throat and said 'Honey, I'm here and will need to call you back'. Ross wordlessly shut the phone off, with his heart breaking into a billion pieces and heard a knocking on the door and opened it to find Rachel standing there.

'What? How?', Ross asked as Rachel just smiled, kissed him passionately and said 'Yes Ross, I'll marry you'. Ross was still in shock as Rachel explained 'I thought I had to go to Paris to find my dream. But my dream was standing in front of me all this time, and I didn't see it. I'm sorry I put you thru all of this, and if you still want to marry me, I'm yours forever'. She asked Ross if he still had the ring, and Ross ran back to the bedroom and a few minutes later came back to the living room, carrying a small box.

He opened the box, got down on one knee and said 'Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me. Rachel smiled as Ross slid the ring on her finger, knelt down in front of him and kissed him and said 'I will'.

**The End**


End file.
